1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that imposes an appropriate function restriction on data that is to be transmitted to an external device, a control method thereof, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computer networks (hereinafter referred to simply as networks) that connect computers are becoming widely used. To such a network, not only computers but also image processing apparatuses such as a printer, a facsimile, a copy machine and a scanner are connected.
With respect to the use of such image processing apparatuses, from the viewpoint of reducing the possibility of an information leak of printed matter and electronic information, there is a demand for a function of setting a restriction on the use thereof. The following proposal has been made for such a function, for example. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-323324 has proposed a technique for imposing function restrictions on a user-by-user basis with respect to the use of an MFP.
However, the above conventional technique has the following problems. For example, there is a situation in which a user who is restricted from using a copy function may be permitted to use a scan function and an external transmission function. In such a case, a restriction is imposed when the user attempts to use a copy function, but it is possible for the user to transmit image data obtained through scanning to an external apparatus by using an external transmission function, so the user can implement the same function as a copy function by printing the data at the transmission destination. In addition, in a situation in which a transmitting user and a receiving user as a transmission destination are different, restrictions according to the rights of the receiving user are not performed, which may differ from the rights given to the transmitting user by the system.